T.O. No.: 3 (75N95019F00088); $2,285,474 The Contractor shall produce, analyze for authenticity and purity, and store labeled and unlabeled drugs of abuse and related chemical compounds including Opioid Peptides, neuropeptides, and other related peptides) upon NIDA authorization.